yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ekip çalışması
Ekiple birlikte çalışma, groupwork teamwork teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı {n} مجموعة عمل İngilizce - İngilizce the cooperative effort of a team of people for a common end Each member of the work team takes personal responsibility for their performance and quality and seeks opportunities to make valued contributions to the team's performance and quality goals Return working as part of a group in which there is a shared goal and to achieve this different members of the team take on different roles Work done by several associates with each doing a part but all subordinating personal prominence to the efficiency of the whole http: //www marksanborn com/team html cooperative work done by a team The ability of a group of people to work well together An integral pat of AIS Team building should be considered throughout the training This should be always kept in mind when considering the need for individualised training Working together as a group toward a common goal {i} working with a crew on a common task, working in a groupWork done by a team, as distinguished from that done by personal labor Teamwork is the ability a group of people have to work well together. Today's complex buildings require close teamwork between the architect and the builders. when a group of people work effectively together The process whereby a group of people work together (often by dividing tasks among members based on relative skills) to reach a common goal, to solve a particular problem, or to achieve a specified set of results (Chapter 102) In the face of specialization of care, the team approach to treatment is essential in order to (a) meet the comprehensive needs of patients, (b) provide an efficient means of communication among specialists, who, by necessity, must cooperate and collaborate in meeting the patient's rehabilitation needs, and © ensure that quality of care and accountability requirements are fully met, many of which are stipulated for reimbursement of services Introduction Guide to Interdisciplinary Practice in Rehabilitation Settings American Congress of Rehabilitation Medicine 1992 p x The collaboration of a group of people Work done by a number of associates, usually each doing a clearly defined portion, but all subordinating personal prominence to the efficiency of the whole; as, the teamwork of a football eleven or a gun crew İngilizce - Yunanca teamwork teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı (n) αρμονική εργασία ομάδος (armoniki ergsia omados), ομαδική εργασία (omadiki ergsia) ομαδική εργασία (omadiki ergsia) αρμονική εργασία ομάδος (armoniki ergsia omados) Türkçe - İngilizce teamwork The most wonderful thing about baseball is teamwork. - Beyzbol hakkında en harika şey ekip çalışmasıdır.several mechanics team work Ekip nedir? Ekip Çalışması Günümüzde süratle değişen organizasyonel ve teknolojik koşullar çalışanların bir işi tek başına yapmalarını imkansız hale getirmiştir. Çalışanlar da işlerini sadece aldıkları direktifler doğrultusunda, yaratıcılıklarını kullanmadan yapmaktan memnuniyet duymamaktadırlar. Organizasyonların çetin rekabet ortamında hedeflerine arzulanan şekilde ulaşabilmeleri için sahip oldukları insan gücünü en yüksek verimde değerlendirmeleri gerekmektedir. a) Ekip Nedir? Ekipler, etkin biçimde hedeflere ulaşmak için değişik beceri, eğitim ve görüşe sahip çalışanların yaratıcı güçlerini, emek ve bilgilerini birleştirdikleri topluluklardır. Ekipler; *Organizasyonlarda projelerin yürütülmesi, *Karşılaşılan problemlerin çözülmesi, *Kararlar alınması, *Yapılan çalışmaları iyileştirerek yüksek kalite ve verime ulaşılması, *Çalışanların potansiyelinin değerlendirilmesi gibi hedeflerle kurulurlar. b) Ekip Çalışmasının Faydaları *Çalışanların moral ve motivasyonunun yükselmesi, *Çalışanların sürekli iyileştirmeye teşvik edilmesi, *Hataları azaltarak kalitenin artırılması, *İletişimin iyileştirilmesi, *Çalışanların ait olma ve özgüven duygularının geliştirilmesi. c) Ne zaman Ekip Kurulmalı? Ekipler, sadece gerekli olduğunda ve bireysel çabalara kıyasla daha büyük fayda sağlayacağı durumlarda kurulmalıdır. Ekip çalışmasına ihtiyaç duyulduğunda öncelikle ekip üyeleri ve ekibin bilgi alabileceği kaynaklar belirlenmelidir. Aşağıdaki durumlarda ekiplere ihtiyaç duyulmamaktadır: *Bir kişi tarafından verilebilecek kararlar için, *Kararların önceden bilindiği durumlarda, *Ulaşılan sonucun firma, grup ve bölüm başarısı için kritik olmadığı durumlarda, *Zaman kısıtı olduğunda, *Proje büyük bir önceliğe sahip olmadığında. Kısa vadeli, bölümlerarası, ortak hedefli ve hareket bazlı çıktılara yönelmek üzere oluşturuldukları zaman ekiplerden daha fazla yararlanmak mümkündür. Aşağıdaki durumlarda ekiplere ihtiyaç duyulmaktadır: *Daha çeşitli bilgi ile daha iyi sonuçlara ulaşıldığı durumlarda, *Sorunun bölümlerarası ya da çok yönlü bir yapıya sahip olduğu durumlarda, *Faaliyet sonuçlarının/kararların bölüm, grup ya da firma için kritik önem taşıdığı durumlarda. EKİBİN GELİŞİM BASAMAKLARI Tanışma: Ekibin kuruluş aşamasında üyeler öncelikle birbirlerini tanımaya ve kabul edilebilir grup davranışlarını öğrenmeye çalışırlar. Tartışma:' Tartışma, belki de ekip gelişimindeki en zor aşamadır. Bu aşamada, üyeler, diğerlerinin fikirlerine ve yeni yaklaşımlara direnç gösterirler. Bir konuda anlaşama sağlansa bile tartışmalar devam eder.' Anlaşma: Tartışma aşamasının ardından üyelerde çatışmalara yapıcı yaklaşımda bulunma ve ekip içinde uyum sağlama çabası gözlemlenir. Yapma: Bu aşamada üyeler birbirlerini daha iyi anlarlar; problemlerin belirlenmesi ve çözüm alternatifleri üzerinde durmaya başlarlar. EKİP LİDERİNİN ve ÜYELERİNİN GÖREVLERİ Ekip liderinin görevleri şu şekilde sıralanabilir: *Ekibi yönetmek, yürütülen faaliyetleri organize etmek, *Çalışmak için elverişli bir atmosfer yaratmak, *Ekip üyelerinin hedeflere yönelimini ve motivasyonunu sağlamak. Ekip üyelerinin görevleri ise şunlardır: *Toplantılara düzenli olarak katılmak, *Karal alımına aktif katılımda bulunmak, *Üzerine düşen görevleri tüm ayrıntılarıyla yerine getirmek, BAŞARILI EKİBİN ÖZELLİKLERİ Ekiplerin başarıya ulaşması pekçok faktöre bağlıdır. Ekip üyeleri gözönünde bulundurulduğunda, aşağıdaki özelliklerin varlığı etkin ekiplerin oluşturulmasında büyük öneme sahip olduğu söylenebilir: *Süreç odaklılık *Ekibin gerekli tecrübe ve yeteneğe sahip üyelerden oluşması *Hedeflere bağlılık: Diğer ekip üyelerine ilgi gösterilmesi ve bireysel farklılıkların anlayışla karşılanması *Sağlıklı iletişim *Fikirlere özgürce katkıda bulunulması *Ekip performansı hakkında geribildirim sağlaması: *Bir hedefe ulaşıldığında kutlamalar yapılması: *Çatışma görülen durumlarla başaçıkma: EKİP ÇALIŞMALARINDA KARŞILAŞILAN SORUNLAR Aşağıda ekip çalışmalarında sorunlar yaşanmasına neden olabilecek gereken bazı davranış kalıpları sıralanmaktadır: *Sahte görüş birliği: Toplantılarda bir kararı herkesin onaylamış gibi görünmesidir. *Çözülmeyen kişisel sorunlar: İki kişi arasında çıkan sorunlar tüm ekip üzerinde baskı yaratır. Bu tip çatışmalar çoğu zaman diğer ekip üyelerinin yardımıyla çözülebilir. *Kalıplaşmış toplantılar: Konular değişse bile ekip dinamiğinde bir değişme görülmemesidir. Böyle bir durumda bulunan üyelerin tepkileri çoğunlukla aynıdır ve tahmin edilebilir. *Müşteriyi unutmak: İç ve dış müşterileri gözardı etmek rekabette dezavantaj yaratır. *Eşit olmayan katılım: Ekibin her bir üyesinin fikri değerlidir. Bazılarının diğerlerine göre daha baskın olması, değerli kaynakların kullanılması anlamına gelir. *Gerçekçi olmayan beklentiler: Planlamada yada işin gerçekçi olarak organize edilmesindeki aksaklıklar ekibin müşterilerinin gözündeki saygınlığını kaybetmesine yol açar.